Nick Jr. Characters Meet Elmo's World: Happy Holidays/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Nick Jr. Characters Meet Elmo's World: Happy Holidays. *Elmo: (Reading) Nick Jr. Characters Meet Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego! *Pablo: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Linny: Hello!, We're The Wonder Pets! *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody!, My Name Is Wubbzy! *Sportacus: Hi!, I'm Sportacus! *Stephanie: Hello!, I'm Stephanie! *Miss Spider: Hello There!, I'm Miss Spider! *Holley: Hi!, I'm Holley! *Squirt: I'm Squirt! *Bounce: I'm Bounce! *Dragon: I'm Dragon! *Shimmer: and I'm Shimmer! *Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald! *DJ Lance: Hello!, Friends!, I'm DJ Lance Rock! *Muno: I'm Muno! *Foofa: I'm Foofa! *Brobee: I'm Brobee! *Toodee: I'm Toodee! *Plex: and I'm Plex! *Twist: Hi!, We're The Fresh Beat Band!, I'm Twist! *Shout: I'm Shout! *Marina: I'm Marina! *Kiki: and I'm Kiki! *Dan: Hi!, I'm Dan Handerson! *Ruby: Hello!, I'm Ruby!, and My Brother Max! *Max: (Laughs) *Bot: Hi!, We're The Team Umizoomi! *Milli: I'm Milli! *Geo: I'm Geo! *Bot: and I'm Bot! *Jack: Hello!, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack! *Mary: Hi!, I'm Mary! *Mel: (Woofs I'm Mel!) *Oobi: Hello!, I'm Oobi! *Little Bill: Hello!, Friend!, I'm Little Bill! *Little Bear: Hello!, I'm Little Bear! *Maggie: Hello!, I'm Maggie! *Beast: Hello There!, I'm Beast! *Hamilton: and I'm Hamilton! *Franklin: Hi!, I'm Franklin! *Maisy: (Saying Hello) *Kipper: Hello!, I'm Kipper! *Bob: Hello There!, I'm Bob the Builder! *Binyah Binyah: Hello!, I'm Binyah Binyah! *The Curious Buddies: Hello! *Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies! *Shane: Hello!, I'm Shane! *David: and I'm David! *Dora: Today, We're Going to Meet Elmo's World and Have A Happy Holiday! *Diego: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Tyrone: You Will? *Tuck: Great! *Steve: Come On, Guys!, Let's Go Meet Elmo's World and Have A Happy Holiday! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *Kai-Lan: Did You See That? *Wubbzy: Blue Just Skidooed Into Elmo's World! *Sportacus: Let's Go Too! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Elmo's World) *Stephanie: Wow!, We're In Elmo's World! *Miss Spider: Let's Go See What Elmo's Up Too! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Elmo Loves His Goldfish!, His Crayons Too! *Holley: Hey!, I Can Hear Elmo Singing! *Squirt: Let's Go See Him! *Oswald: Yeah!, Come On! *Elmo: (Singing) That's Elmo's World!, Fa, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: (Laughs), Oh!, Hi, Nick Jr. Characters!, Welcome to Elmo's World!, Elmo's So Happy to See You! *Plex: We're So Happy To See You, Too! *Elmo: Thanks, Plex!, Oh!, and So as Dorothy!, Say Hello, Dorothy! *(Dorothy Swimming and Signing Hello) *Twist: Hi, Dorothy! *Elmo: (Laughs), Oh!, Guess What Elmo's Thinking About Today! *Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ya-Da-Da-Da! *(Elmo's Room Plays Christmas Music) *Elmo: (Laughs), Sounds Like Jingle Bells! *(Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters Open The Door) *(Christmas Things Fall Off) *Dan Handerson: Elmo!, Are You Okay? *Elmo: Yeah!, Elmo's Okay!, Elmo's Thinking About Christmas! *(Christmas Tree Bow Falls) *Elmo: (Laughs) Oh Boy!, You Know!, Christmas!, (Laughs) *Max: Christmas! *Ruby: That's Right, Max!, Elmo's Thinking About Christmas Today! *Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Elmo: There!, Now It Looks Like We're Ready for Christmas! *Elmo and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *(Mistletoe Goes Down) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, Mistletoe!, Elmo Loves Mistletoe! *(Door Kisses Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You, Door! *(Door Knocks) *Elmo: Oh!, Someone's at The Door! *Milli: Who Could It Be? *(Door Kisses Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters Again) *Elmo: Oh!, Thanks Again, Door! *(Door Kisses Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters Again) *Jack: Okay, Door!, That's Enough Now! *(Door Kisses Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters Again) *Elmo: Elmo and The Nick Jr. Characters are Coming!, Door!, It's Nice!, But No Kisses! *(Door Kisses Elmo, and The Nick Jr. Characters Again) *(Elmo Falls Down) *Oobi: Are You Okay, Elmo? *Elmo: Yeah!, Elmo's Okay!, Boy!, Door Really Loves That Mistletoe!, and So Do Elmo and The Nick Jr. Characters! *(Door Opens at The Carolers) *Elmo: Oh Look! *Little Bill: Carolers! *Carolers: (Singing) We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, and A Happy New Year! *Elmo, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Carolers: (Singing) Good Titings We Bring!, To You and Your Kid!, Good Titings for Christmas!, and A Happy New Year! *Elmo: Wow!, What Pretty Voices! *Carolers: Thank You! *Caroler: Merry Christmas! *Elmo: Merry Christmas!, (Laughs), Boy!, That Was Fun!, Elmo Loves Christmas Carolers! *Little Bear: Me Too! *Elmo: What's That, Dorothy?, Huh?, Oh!, Okay!, and Dorothy Has A Question!, How Do You Celebrate Christmas? *Maggie: Oh!, Good Question, Dorothy! *Franklin: Let's Ask Mr. Noodle! *Elmo: Mr. Noodle! *(Shade Plays Christmas Jingles) *Maisy: Oh!, Wow! *Elmo: Shade is Still Sounding Like Jingle Bells!, Very Good, Shade!, Now!, Up, Shade!, Please!, Thank You!, Oh!, By The Way!, Merry Christmas!, Oh!, Look!, Look!, It's Mr. Noodle! *Kipper: Hi, Mr. Noodle! *Bob the Builder: Nice Hat! *Elmo: Now, Mr. Noodle!, How Do You Celebrate Christmas? *(Mr. Noodle Grabs Mr. Noodle's Brother Mr. Noodle) *Binyah Binyah: Look!, It's Mr. Noodle's Brother!, Mr. Noodle! *(Mr. Noodle Grabs Mr. Noodle's Sister Mrs. Noodle) *Cat: And Look!, It's Mr. Noodle's Sister!, Mrs. Noodle! *Shane: Hi, Mrs. Noodle! *(Mrs. Noodle Kisses) *Elmo: Oh!, That's Okay!, She Really Loves That! *David: How Do You Celebrate Christmas, Noodles? *Elmo: Oh!, They're Thinking!, Hey!, Where'd They Go?, Oh!, There You Are!, (Laughs) *Dora: It's A Tree! *Diego: There's Nothing On It! *Uniqua: Go Get Some Ornaments! *Ming-Ming: You Know!, Stuff to Put on The Tree! *(The Noodles Running in Place) *Steve: (Laughs), Be Careful! *Blue: (Barks Yeah, Noodles!) *(Mr. Noodle Running Around The Tree) *Kai-Lan: Oh!, Mr. Noodle!, You're Gonna Get Dizzy That Way! *(Mrs. Noodle Grabs The Box) *Elmo: Oh!, Here They Are! *Wubbzy: Mrs. Noodle Has Beautiful Ornaments! *Sportacus: So As Mr. Noodle! *Stephanie: And Mr. Noodle's Brother, Mr. Noodle! *Miss Spider: They All Have Ornaments Now! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas